Technical Field
The present invention relates to display field, and more particularly, to a Top-Emitting Organic Light Emitting Diode (TEOLED) and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) has advantage such as high brightness, self-luminous, rapid response, and low forward voltage and has become new technology of display field. The type of the OLED device can be divided to two structures according to difference of emitting direction, top-emitting (TE) OLED and bottom-emitting (BE) OLED. Active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AM-OLED) is one of research focus for future large size and high resolution organic display device. It requires that the OLDE device coordinates with Thin Film Transistor (TFT). BEOLED device can only emit light from the bottom and aperture ratio is low because of bottom driving circuit. With resolution increasing, aperture ratio can be lower so BEOLED device cannot meet requirement of future high resolution displaying.